Sailor Moon Drops Wiki:User Rights
The is continually revising our policies. If you locate any unwritten rule that should be clarified, use the talk page to make a proposal. Rollback Rollback, the easier and faster method of undoing edits, is granted automatically to all administrators and bureaucrats. It is also an ability that can be granted to users to make undoing vandalism and edits by problem users easier. Rollback users will have rights removed if they are inactive for 60 days. This is to ensure that community approval for those with user rights is maintained at all times. Administrators Administrators are Sailor Moon Drops Wiki editors who have been entrusted with access to restricted technical features ("tools") which help with maintenance. They are basically a small set of editors the wiki considers to be highly trustworthy, mature and responsible, able to lead by example. Because administrators are expected to be experienced members of the community, those seeking help will often turn to an administrator for advice and information. When the communal feeling may be unclear, administrators may help provide a thoughtful voice in some kinds of consensus. However, administrators are not a smaller, "more powerful" subset of the community, and content and policy decisions are the responsibility of the entire community. Becoming an Administrator Users who become trusted and work efficiently may be promoted as an administrator. It is up to the Bureaucrat/Administrator to make the final decision based on their edits and behavior. Being an Administrator Abilities * pages, page histories, files etc. * files. * a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without administrator rights. * an IP address or user name from editing. * bad edits more easily using a "rollback" link. *Edit the to make changes to the interface. Duties As part of administratorship, administrators are regularly expected to: *Delete pages that the community has decided are unwanted, including **Pages that are obvious spam/vandalism **Pages marked with this tag, if appropriate. **Pages that the community has decided are unneeded. *Protect pages that meet the criteria on Sailor Moon Drops Wiki:Protection Policy *Block users that meet the criteria on Sailor Moon Drops Wiki:Blocking Policy Code of Conduct Administrators are reliable contributors who have been entrusted with the means to maintain the overall quality of the site. With this in mind: *Administrators have no right to authority over the content and policies of the wiki. The administrators' authority is as large as the community would like it to be. *Administrators do, however, have authority over behavioral problems such as vandalism or intimidation, hence the ability to block and delete. *Administrators do not own the site. They cannot shut out the opinions of others. *Abuse of administrator privileges may result in a removal of user rights after a forum discussion. Inactivity Administrators should stay active to be able to assist the wiki, who has entrusted them with additional user rights. *Administrators may always alert the community to a leave of absence by using Template:Inactive and changing their status to inactive. Leaves of absence may be for any length up to three months. *If the administrator does not edit for 60 days without explanation, it will be assumed that they have left the wiki and the administrator will be demoted. If an administrator does not return from a leave of absence, they will be demoted 60 days after the leave of absence was supposed to finish. Attribution :Adapted from Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki:User Rights on Marvel Cinematic Universe. Category:Sailor Moon Drops Wiki Policies